NO PUEDO PERDERTE
by amy2893
Summary: HANI DECIDE DARLE UNA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD A SEUNG JO PARA AMARLA ¿EL SE DARA CUENTA QUE LA NECESITA O LA DEJARA MARCHARSE?


_**No puedo perderte**_

Ella lucho durante cuatro años para que el sintiera algo, sin embargo ya no podía seguir de ese modo. Se sentía frustrada, desilusionada, por que todo su esfuerzo no valió la pena.

-seung jo, ya no mas- habia dicho hani muy decidida-no puedo seguir tras de ti-tratando que sus lagrimas no salieran-mi amor por ti se termina esta día, ya no llorare ni te perseguiré mas.

En un principio cuando hani dijo estas palabras el pensó que era una broma de su parte. Ella estaba tras el hace cuatro años y nunca se rindió, pero al mirarla se dio cuenta que ella hablaba con la verdad.

-¿estas segura que esta vez es verdad?- sugirió tratando de ver si hablaba enserio.

-claro que esta vez es enserio. ¿Acaso pensaste que toda mi vida iría tras tuyo?-hani no podía creer que se estuviera burlando de lo que ella decía-no voy a dejar que mis sentimientos sigan siendo rechazados de esta manera, he sufrido por ti durante cuatro años y tu no das señal de quererme.

Seung jo se quedo observando a Hani detalladamente. Podía ver que ella estaba decidida a olvidarlo y que las palabras que ella estaba escupiendo en ese momento era todo lo que habia acumulado durante esos cuatro años tras el. Hasta este momento el solo habia pensado en el y no en ella, era Hani la que salía perdiendo en este caso. Al verla con lágrimas en los ojos no pudo evitar sentir que en su cuerpo eran clavadas miles de agujas.

El se dio cuenta que habia sido egoísta al decirle durante todos estos años cosas que solo la dañaban, no es como si fuera que le haya dado alguna señal de quererla, pero habia permitido que siguiera tras el, solo por que le pareció interesante la forma de llamar su atención. El tendría que haberle dicho que lo dejara tranquilo, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de que ella persiguiera a otro.

Hani trato por todos los medios no llorar pero al verlo parado allí cerca de ella no pudo ser fuerte, simplemente sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Peor fue cuando le habia dicho si esta ves era verdad, eso realmente le dolió en el corazon.

Ella habia decidido hace una semana atrás que le daría la ultima oportunidad a seung jo, hablaría con el una ultima vez. En esta conversación le diría que lo dejaría de amar, si el reaccionaba con esto era que la amaba, pero si el no hacia nada esta vez ella saldría de su vida y no al volvería a ver. Ella estaba cansada y no aguantaría mas que jugara con sus sentimientos y no le daría mas el gusto de verla tras el.

Seung jo sentía algo por Hani, pero durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo tras el no supo descifrar que era lo que sentía. Al principio pensó que era compasión por que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, pero se dio cuente que no era ese sentimiento que era algo mas profundo, como cariño., capaz algo mas profundo , pero el se negaba a pensar en eso.

Al verla llorar delante de el se sintió el mas miserable del mundo por hacerla sufrir de ese manera. Ella era una buena persona, no merecía sufrir por el.

El se acerco lentamente a ella para abrazarla y consolarla, pero se dio cuente lo que iba hacer y se quedo duro; el no era de tener contacto físico con nadie, pero ella hacia que el haga cosas fáciles para otros y difícil para el. Ha ni luego de mantener la cabeza baja decidió levantarla y mirar la cara de seung jo.

Al observarlo se dio cuenta que el tenia la expresión de alguien con culpa y ella no quería ver esa cara, aunque le pareció extraño en el, llego a la conclusión que el nunca la querría y solo sentía lastima por ella.

Ella analizo la situación y decidió marcharse, no habia nada mas por decir, las cosas fueron dichas en silencio, y para ella fueron más que suficiente. Lo primero que hizo fue secarse sus lágrimas, ya habia recibido la respuesta por lo tanto solo debía irse de su vida como habia decidido. Levanto su rostro, miro por última vez a seung jo, quien seguia mirándola con sentimiento de culpa y dolor por verla así, y le dijo:

-adiós seung jo, te dejo tranquilo, ya no estaré mas cerca de ti.-dicho estas palabras retrocedió hasta que se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a seung jo y caminando a paso rápido para irse y alejarse de el.

Mientras ha ni se marchaba rápido de ese lugar, seung jo se quedaba quieto en el lugar. Cuando perdió de vista a ha ni de vista algo en su interior le gritaba _"corre, alcánzala"." No permitas que se vaya""no dejes que nos abandone"._

Cuando su corazon y cabeza terminaron de decirle que no la dejara marcharse corrió tras ella para pedirle, no, rogarle que no lo abandonara, que la necesitaba mas que al oxigeno mismo.

Ha ni caminaba bajo la lluvia con la cabeza gacha hacia su casa. Estaba realmente decepcionada con la reacción de seung jo, separaba un milagro, cosa que para ella no sucedió.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se asusto cuando seung jo la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella para abrazarla. Ella al principio se sorprendió, pero luego reacciono y trato de empujarlo, cosa que no logro por que el la abrazaba muy fuerte.

Seung jo la abrazo para por fin poner sus sentimientos en orden y se dio cuenta que sin ella no podría seguir, la necesitaba y no podría seguir si ella se iba de su vida.

-suéltame, ¿quieres hacerme mas daño?-dijo hani con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-no puedo dejarte ir, no quiero perderte- sentencio seung jo al ver que ella malinterpretaba sus acciones.

-¿qu...que dijiste?- se quedo atonica ante sus palabras.

El soltó un poco el agarre solo para ver su cara de asombro, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el corto la distancia entre ellos con un beso. Al principio ella se quedo impactada, pero luego correspondió el beso que tanto tiempo habia esperado de su amado.

Una vez que se separaran por falta de aire, seung jo la volvió a abrazar para pedirle que no lo dejara, que la necesitaba.

Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba que el le pedía que de quedara a su lado, que la necesitaba con todo su ser y que sin ella no podría vivir.

-puedes pellizcarme?- dijo no creyendo que esto le estuviera sucediéndole. El tomo un poco de piel de su rostro y pellizco su rostro. Ella se quejo pero luego sonrió al darse cuenta que era e verdad todo lo que estaba pasando.

El luego de estar abrazándola bajo la lluvia por un largo rato decidió que era momento de ir a su casa para hablar mejor y decirle que no lo dejara

-vamos a casa.-dicho esta agarro la mano de ha ni y emprendieron el camino a su casa.

Fin.

n/a: bueno espero que les haya gustado en caso de que no pueden decírmelo.

Chau hasta la próxima.


End file.
